


Sinister Smile

by HappilyEverAfter217



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Suicide Squad (2016)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappilyEverAfter217/pseuds/HappilyEverAfter217
Summary: My version of what takes place before Harley and Joker met.  Eventually leading up to the King and Queen of Gotham's crazy love affair.  Taking place way before Suicide Squad





	1. Another Day at Arkham

Staring at the window Joker contemplated why he had been at Arkham so long. He usually would escape one way or another. Usually using his power to get his hired help to break him out. Or he could bribe a guard a couple 100,000 and they would open the door to his cell and let him walk out a free man. But for some reason he was staying longer this time. He actually enjoying the simple routine of sessions, sleep, and eating. Hell not having to fight the Batman was kind of relaxing. He didn't have a care in the world, his men would always take care of his business affairs while he was away. Joker decided that Thursday of next week would be his day. The day he would escape. The nurse brought the tray around with shot sized plastic cups. Medications were given out three times a day. Maybe only twice if you were lucky or on your best behavior. Joker had paid the nurse to have his cup empty every day. The Joker was extremely intelligent, often people just didn't notice because they just thought he was bat shit crazy or just outright fear of him. Joker was an engineer back before his accident. Back before he was fired from his job of 15 years. The company had been struggling and cut a third of it's staff. Unfortunately for him he had one of the highest pay grades which mean't he was first to go. Joker was a very handsome, svelte man with dark hair and blue eyes. It was no surprise that he had a girlfriend. She had been with him since college. A brunette beauty with the voice of an angel, she had big plans to be a singer. It was cut short when she was diagnosed with Cancer and given a guarded prognosis. Out of the job, and his girlfriend needing money for treatment. He took a risky night job stealing copper pipes from warehouses and businesses. Things went wrong and he ended up in a vat of chemicals. Causing his skin to turn pale white and hair ever so green. Every hair on his body was permanently seared off. He spent the next couple of weeks in the sewer unable to handle his new appearance. The clothes from his body had melted off and he spent the nights naked and shivering. Coming up to the surface, he scrambled through the garbage. Finding an old sheet and burlap bag he covered himself to visit his dying love. His feet were cold and blistered, practically skin and bones from barely eating he struggled to make it. When he finally got back to the apartment, he found it cold and empty. A pile of mail had built up on the floor from the slot on the door. The only thing left was the furniture and a few pans in the kitchen. Tears started to fall, she was gone. She was gone and never coming back. A switch was turned on in his head. The last bit of sanity he had left was now gone. His crying turned into laughing, a manacle bone chilling laugh. Going through his closet he found a purple suit and tie that he wore to Mardi Gras one year. With a white shirt underneath he looked in the mirror at what he had become. Part of him was glad she never saw him like this, but part of him knew she would love him still. "Hello? Is anyone in here?" He heard a noise from the door, the building manager came to find out who was in here unauthorized. Grinning in the mirror and grabbing his shaving blade from the drawer he made his way out of the bathroom. Walking towards the back of the apartment, he grabbed his neck. Blood was pouring down like rain from his slit throat. Standing there in front of him the Joker wiped the blade clean on his suit. The man dropped to the floor, quickly loosing continuous. Making his way out of the apartment with a smile on his face. His life was no more, this was his true existence. 

Many years later, here he was in Arkham once again. For a long time nobody could touch him, hell no one wanted to even try. But then along came the Batman and he found himself in here with one doctor or another hoping they would rehabilitate the Joker. How good would that look on their resume? All these fatsos, weirdos, and chauvinist pigs could take their sessions and shove it up their asses.


	2. Unhinged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story continuation

Feeling a bit unhinged, more than usual Joker decided to take a stroll around the ward. He was not allowed yard privileges after nearly fatally killing a patient with a plastic fork he had found. Forks were strictly forbidden but the new guard obviously didn't take the memo to heart. Joker had a variety of tattoos he had acquired over the years some before the accident but most of them after. He liked the feeling of the needle on his skin, and he felt it sent a message. The wide grinned number on his hand was by far his favorite. Coming in handy during robberies and interrogation type situations. His weekly session was starting soon. The new idiot of the month was a world renowned psychiatrist named Dr. Arthur Fichkin. I guess he felt fixing the Joker would be easy compared to what he has dealt with. The first session Joker had stayed dead silent, just toying with him to see how he would respond. Joker could see the obvious sweat pooling at his forehead. “This is session number 2 with John Doe, alias the Joker. Diagnosed with Schizophrenia, Algolagnia, Borderline Personality Disorder, and possibly Pseudobulbar affect.” Doctor Fichkin clicked his pen ready to jot down each and every word. Joker was in a straight jacket with his arms securely fastened, and his hands were handcuffed to each side of the chair. The chair had been bolted to the floor for extra security. “Tell me Joker, what was your childhood like?” “Well daddy never did get me that train set I asked for and well mother dear she took pills lots of pills.” Joker tilted his head back and let out a slight chuckle. Doctor Fichkin looked down at his list of questions. “Can you remember much that happened before the accident, that made you the way you are today?” “Whatever do you mean Doctor? You can't think this handsome beast standing before you was an accident do you?” Joker grinned waiting for a response from him. “Listen Doc, I don't mean to be rude but if you continue with these sessions. I will send a little birdie to the outside telling them to slaughter every member of your family including the dog. I have had enough of your chit chat it's driving me insane.” Joker looked him in square in the face without blinking. Doctor Fichkin pushed the panic button underneath the desk. The two guards outside the door came rushing in, and punched Joker right in the jaw. Joker laughed and spit out blood onto the table. Fichkin was escorted away, and Joker was put in solitary confinement. Two weeks had passed and the day had come to be let out. He had gotten word that his current Doctor Fichkin had asked for reassignment and would be placed with a new doctor next week. Back in his cozy, colorless room he bit his finger drawing blood. He took his finger and dragged it across his lips giving the appearance of lipstick which would be apart of his normal attire. Using only a spoon he had stashed away to see the end result reflecting in it. Joker licked his finger clean savoring the copper taste in his mouth. Oh how he learned to enjoy that taste, the taste of power and fear. His head darted towards the door, he could hear shouting and commotion. One of the patients decided to get physical resulting in a nice sedative being injected in to their bloodstream. Sleeping was something the Joker rarely engaged in. He found it a big time waster and what good were dreams anyway? Staring up at the ceiling as the lights were dimmed for the evening, he pondered his next escape. His cock started to throb in his pants. It had been awhile since he had been with a woman. Usually enjoying one night romps with a curious girl or pricey hooker. After one night they usually found his type of affection a little rich for their taste. You can never tell his mood some nights he liked it steamy and sensual, others he wanted it as rough as it comes. Even so he hadn't been with that many women, not feeling that was an important part of his existence. Happy to take care of the primal need himself, he just wasn't in the mood and attempted to get some rest. A week past and it was time to meet the new psychiatrist on the job.


End file.
